BloodyHeart: The Priest and the King - A Homestuck AU Oneshot
by furystarcat
Summary: A story linked to homestuck in an alternative universed veiwed from two unlikely characters. OC x OC Priest of Blood x King of Heart Picture drawn by me. OCs belong to their respective owners.


Bloodyheart: The Priest and the King

A Homestuck AU One shot.

I had a destiny disputed by many, though not by myself. The name by many I go by is the Priest of Blood. Blood is the lineage I have come from, Pries is my role I was chosen for. In our large community we all come from different families and different roles within that family. The child inherits the lineage of the father and the role is chosen by the head of the family.

So imagine a long line of families with their own ranks in a much larger community. The kings of each family meet and discuss laws and the wellbeing of the whole kingdom. As a priest I have higher rank then most but not quite as high as our king. I treat those whose faith is injured and shelter those in need with the other priests inside the church. We stay in the royal hall and manage the church.

Currently, I was following my closest friend through the corridors, carrying her supplies. She was the Host of Doom and I was helping her make sure that the Doom hall was pristine. The kings were meeting again and all the hosts and maids were in a fuzzy. We were just finishing the job when we were greeted by a joyful character.

"Hey there!" It was Cutie, an odd name, she was the Knight of Light. "Have you seen the kings yet? The King of Heart finally showed up, they've decided he was old enough to attend the meetings now."

"How interesting, how old is he?" I spoke up.

"Our age, he's really nice too!"

A smile appeared on my face. That's the youngest king we've ever had it was an exciting piece of news.

"Don't the priests have to speak with them as well?" Lemur, my best friend with another weird name, turned to me he striking blonde and red tinged hair contrasted with Cutie's dark hair.

"Yes but its only brief for ceremonial reasons. We bless them before the meeting and stand around during it."

"You should probably get going then Fury. I just saw the others enter the main throne room." Axist strode down towards us; her Seer of Time attire was perfect as always.

"Crud!" Panicked, I left my friends behind and dashed through the doors. I was late and it was obvious. Several pairs of criticizing watched as I approached the King of Blood. He was a stubborn old fart with a bedraggled beard over his robes.

"Where have you been?"

"My apologies, your majesty"

He grumbled as I blessed him with the holy water and reiterated the regular prayer I had learned by heart.

Then the meeting began. All the kings discussed at the table while the priests and heirs stood at their sides. You'd think that the normal protocol for the meetings were formal and strict. However, the kings were still men and drifted off topic frequently, some subjects more appropriate than others. Movement caught my eye as one of the heirs waved at me enthusiastically, Heir of Breath I assumed by his emblem and clothes. I returned the gesture and he seemed satisfied, what a dorky boy.

Then something else caught my eye. The most striking and beautiful blue eyes one could ever see, peeking out beneath russet colored red hair. He was easy to spot out. This was obviously the King of Heart. The King of Heart indeed as of mine was about to flutter out of my chest and I quickly averted my gaze elsewhere.

The meeting ended fairly quickly and I hurried out the door avoiding the blue eyed king to the best of my ability. My cheeks burned, I could not get flustered over such a man. It wasn't completely uncommon for a priest to fall for a person but never a king. It was an unwritten rule of class and rank.

In my rush my clothes snagged on a pedestal without my knowledge. I continued on my way to my own retire when; "Slow down for a minute!" A male voice called behind me and I turned to be confronted by those astounding eyes again.

"How did you-"

"You left a trail." He held up a palm full of string which trail all the way to the tear along my side. A yelp escaped my lips as I quickly tried to cover my exposure.

He chuckled, "I can fix that, if you'd like?"

"You can?" A king could sew, that was indeed different.

He nodded, "my grandmother taught me."

I was hesitant; he seemed so intimidating yet so kind at the same time. "I'd like that, thank you."

Those blue eyes softened at me as he lifted his hand for mine, so charming. I accepted his offer letting his firm hold guide me. His room wasn't too far and soon I found myself looking at hanging fabrics all of them a different shade of the Heart family colors. I had never been in a king's quarters before as it was frowned upon.

"Amazing" He smirked at my astonishment.

"If you say so" His hands gently pressed against my shoulders making me sit on the edge of his mattress.

"Now I need you to hold still"

Hold still I did as I watched his meticulous needle work. His hands flowed as a steady pace and gracefully, I was entranced.

"There finished" He beamed proud of his work.

"Thank you so much!" Instinctively I stood flinging my arms around his neck and pulling him close to me. The conduct was inappropriate but I couldn't help the joy inside me. I felt arms wrap around and pull at my waist then something strangely happened. My breath was lost as if electricity was coursing through my breath. I didn't want to let go and it felt like he didn't either as if everything else disappeared. I pulled back reluctantly becoming aware of my embarrassing behavior through I was drawn to those eyes again. He smiled and leaned in placing his warm lips to my cheek. I froze, surprised and stumbled about flustered like. He laughed. I had never felt such a thing before.

"Do you like me?"

My heart came to a complete stop at his words. In that moment I gathered my courage, "Don't laugh at me,"

A chuckle resonated in the room. "I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"Yeah…"

"Um will you… will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd like that."


End file.
